Los pensamientos de Break
by DarknessLord
Summary: 1er Fanfic, !sean amables!, se trata de como se siente Break respecto a su perdida de vista. !SPOILER!


- …aah… - suspiro aburrido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevare encerrado en mi habitación? Una semana… dos tal vez. No recuerdo con exactitud, lo único que sé es que el culpable de todo esto es Liam, como siempre.

**Toc, Toc**

Escuche el llamado de la puerta, no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie, sin embargo, sabia que si no interactuaba socialmente con quien alguien, ¡Me volvería loco!

- …adelante…

- Break…con permiso.

No necesite ver quien era, reconocería esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

- Sharon… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Pregunte aun sin verla.

Cuando regrese a la mansión de los Reinsworth, después de haber terminado mi última misión en la que tuve que usar por mucho tiempo al _Mad Hatter_, mi condición empeoro un poco…

- Estaba un poco preocupada, tenía tiempo sin verte.

Liam me advirtió una y otra vez cuales eran las consecuencias de usar irresponsablemente mi poder.

"Esta vez llegaste muy lejos Break…a pesar de que tu cuerpo ha sanado rápidamente, no estamos seguros si alguna vez serás capaz de recuperar tu vista"

"Aun puedo ver Liam, puede que no también como antes pero…"

"¡Deja de jugar por una vez!, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, Oz ya se dio cuenta de tu estado, y aunque los demás aun piensan que puedes ver, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta"

- Me entere que en poco tiempo serás capaz de volver a Pandora… ¡No crees que es perfecto! – Me dijo con una actitud bastante animada.

- Supongo…

"¿La señorita Sharon sabe algo de mi estado?"

"Sabe lo mismo que los demás"

"Perfecto…"

- Break…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Me acomode de tal forma que termine sentado en mi cama, pero seguí sin verle a la cara.

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta _Ojou-sama_? – Pregunte soltando una de mis típicas risas.

- Porque no has abierto los ojos desde que llegue.

"Sharon no es ninguna tonta Break…no sé que pretendes al no decírselo"

"Promete que no se lo dirás"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Por favor…"

Sé que en ese momento sorprendí a Liam con mi petición, pero era preciso que _mi señorita_ no debía enterarse.

"De acuerdo"

-¡Estoy perfectamente bien! – Exclamé abriendo mis ojos al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus pequeños labios.

- No sabes que feliz estoy…

Desde que fue concedido mi deseo en el Abyss, crei que el motivo de mi existencia había terminado.

_**No quería nada más.**_

_**No deseaba nada más.**_

**Sin embargo…**

- Ojou-Sama parece estar un poco triste… ¡Ya lo se!, ¡De seguro algún duque la rechazo!, ¡¿Cierto?

- ¡ESTUPIDO BREAK!

Una serie de golpes fue lo que recibí como respuesta.

- Al parecer el nivel de fuerza en sus golpes no ha disminuido estas semanas…- Dije totalmente adolorido.

- ¿Estas seguro…o quieres comprobarlo nuevamente? – Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

- ¡Estoy perfectamente seguro!

Lo que siguió a continuación, no era lo que yo me esperaba.

Una risa, bastante fuerte, se escucho por toda mi habitación.

Mire sorprendido a mi señorita.

**Sin embargo****, yo…**

- ¡No creí que fuera cierto!, pero… ¡Realmente te extrañaba! – Admitió con una sincera sonrisa.

Logrando que sintiera una gran calidez en mi corazón.

- Ojou-Sama…

**Sin embargo, yo no podía decirle mi secreto a ella…a**** Sharon, mi señorita.**

Porque estaba seguro de que si le decía algo como eso, ella se pondría a llorar, y no quería recordarla de esa manera.

¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRIA!

Ella tenía que estar sonriendo, como ahora.

Porque para mí…Sharon era más que mi ama.

**Ella es…**

- Break, en cuanto estés mejor ordenare los mejores pasteles que existan en el mundo para celebrar. ¿Qué te parece?

- Creo que es una magnifica idea.

- Entonces me retiro, descansa un poco más. Volveré más tarde. Adiós.

La vi dándome la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta, una vez que me cerciore de que no estaba cerca, me deje caer rendido en la cama, mirando al techo, recordando la hermosa sonrisa que me había dedicado.

Y sin darme cuenta, una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, mostrando mi debilidad ante el dolor que estaba enfrentando.

…**Ella es lo más importante que existe en mi vida…**

…**Es la persona que amo…**


End file.
